En un pasado muy lejano
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Dicen que las almas siempre reencarnan en un mismo círculo social, familiares, enemigos, amigos, amores... todos se encuentran en otra vida" Astoria gimió de dolor contenido y dejó que las lágrimas le empañaran los ojos. —Yo sin vuestra merced me muero —murmuró.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Y mi locura sigue. En lugar de escribir las continuaciones o los retos, termino escribiendo Shots sin muchos pies ni cabeza, pero son mi aporte para esta pareja, que como sabrán, adoro a morir.**

**¡De ante mano, gracias por leer!**

* * *

**En un pasado muy lejano  
**

Astoria odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el ático de los Malfoy, por diferentes motivos y traumas simultáneos. Aquel lugar no solo le había dado pesadillas cuando niña por la estúpida leyenda de su suegro Lucius sobre que un espectral fantasma vivía ahí, sino que ahora, casi veinte años después, tenía que andar cuidando que su hijo no fuera a sacar de ahí algún objeto maldito que lo terminara matando. ¡Carajo! El corazón casi se le había salido de la boca cuando había visto a su pequeño Scorpius salir muy animadamente al jardín con una mano disecada en lo alto.

—¿No crees que exageras, amor? —preguntó Draco a sus espaldas, mirando como su ferviente esposa tomaba todo lo "inadecuado" que encontraba y lo tiraba sin muchas consideraciones a un baúl encantado, de esos que no tenían fondo.

—O me ayudas, o dejas de estorbar —gruñó la mujer aun molesta.

—Te vas a terminar lastimando —insistió el hombre rubio, manteniéndose aún con los brazos cruzados, mientras ella tiraba botellas de dudosa procedencia al baúl. A decir verdad, a él no le importaba mucho como Astoria maltrataba su herencia familiar. No por nada, desde que su padre le contaba las historias del fantasma que ahí vivía y que aterrorizaba a los que intentaban llevarse algo, le había tomado rencor a esas supuestas reliquias familiares. Incluso, ya con treinta años de edad, le producía una extraña sensación estar metido ahí.

—¡Entonces ayúdame! —chilló la castaña, retirando con fuerza una sábana que cubría lo que parecía ser un viejo cuadro.

Una nube de polvo se levantó por el brusco movimiento, causando que la pareja tosiera y cerrara los ojos como reacción. Draco fue el primero en sacar su varita para usar un hechizo de viento que despejara el ambiente y cuando pudo ver bien, notó como Astoria hacía desaparecer el polvo con un movimiento de muñeca.

Ambos pares de ojos pudieron apreciar bien lo que ahí había. Efectivamente se trataba de una pintura antigua, esas hechas con oleo sobre lienzo y marco de madera pulida. Era un cuadro enorme, varias pinceladas se podían apreciar con claridad al haber sido hechas de forma sumamente exquisita y detallada, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de la pareja. Si se veía de lejos, se apreciaban bien las figuras ahí trazadas: De pie y con mirada altiva estaba un hombre rubio con un singular parecido a Draco pero con el cabello más largo, vestido con algo parecido a un uniforme militar azul rey. A un lado del hombre, con su brazo entrelazado con él y sonriendo, estaba una joven castaña de asombroso parecido con Astoria en cada detalle, la única diferencia era la vestimenta de princesa muggle.

—¿Que diantres es eso? —interrogó el actual patriarca de la familia, acercándose para examinar bien aquella imagen.

—Armand Malfoy «consejero real» y su esposa, Elizabeth «duquesa de Wiltshire» —leyó Astoria, agachada para ver bien la placa de oro en la parte inferior de aquel majestuoso marco que parecía ser de caoba añejo.

—Joder, este cuadro debe tener más de novecientos años —murmuró con asombro el hombre rubio, examinándolo bien y volviendo a mirar con curiosidad al supuesto hombre que había comenzado la dinastía de los Malfoy en suelo británico.

—Se conserva muy bien —admiró su esposa, pasando su mano por sobre el lienzo, a esa altura donde una franja dorada cruzaba el pecho del primer Malfoy.

—Me sorprende que si tenemos algo así no esté siendo exhibido en la sala —observó Draco—. Tal vez deberíamos de mandarlo a poner en el salón de fiestas, sería buena forma de enfatizar lo ancestral de nuestra familia —siguió diciendo, sin despegar sus ojos grises del cuadro—. ¿Qué dices, mi amor? —preguntó, volteando a verla finalmente, solo para comprobar que ésta se había quedado con la mirada vacía y expresión ausente—. Astoria —llamó preocupado, pero ella no respondió.

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, contempló como su esposa se desvanecía, cayendo inconsciente sin razón aparente. Gracias a sus reflejos y agilidad, fue capaz de atraparla antes de que golpeara contra el suelo, pero ese no fue consuelo cuando la tuvo inerte en sus brazos. Sería mentira decir que Draco no estaba asustado en esos momentos por su esposa. Sin embargo, mientras él intentaba desesperadamente hacerla reaccionar, ella experimentaba algo que no tenía nombre.

Era como estar dentro de un pensadero, observando un entorno desconocido, donde no pertenecía y no tenía control. Astoria estaba segura de que ese lugar donde estaba era la mansión Malfoy, pero menos ostentosa. Distinguía la peculiar forma de octágono que tenía la sala y los varios ventanales que dejaban ver un jardín más silvestre del que ella recordaba. Los muebles y los adornos eran totalmente ajenos a lo que conocía, pero apenas visualizó a aquella mujer que bien podía pasar por su hermana gemela, confirmó que de alguna forma el tocar el cuadro la había llevado a un recuerdo distante, en un tiempo que no era el suyo.

—Le imploro a vuestra merced que no lo haga —escuchó sollozar a Elizabeht, conteniendo el aliento porque incluso sus voces eran parecidas.

—No tengo otra opción y como mi mujer, debería de entenderlo —le contestó Armad, causando que Astoria se estremeciera al comprobar que esa profunda voz, aunque con marcado acento francés, era la misma de su esposo.

—Armad, por favor. Yo sin vuestra merced me muero —volvió a implorar la mujer, aferrándose a las solapas del traje militar que utilizaba el rubio.

Astoria se aproximó lentamente hacia la escena para apreciarla mejor. Lo primero que notó fue como la otra castaña tenía el vientre considerablemente abultado, estaba embarazada. Armad colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa y con suavidad lo acarició. Sin saber por qué, Astoria llevó las manos a su propio vientre y presionó un poco. Por alguna razón se sentía angustiada y no podía dejar de ver a la pareja con añoro.

_"No lo hagas"_ pensó con angustia.

—Y yo muero por vuestra merced, así que entienda que debo hacer esto —aseguró el hombre con tranquilidad, suspirando con resignación antes de sacar de entre sus ropas una varita mágica, la cual colocó con sumo cuidado en las manos de su esposa—. Sé que no sois diestra en la magia, pero prométame que la usará de ser necesario y que la cuidará hasta mi regreso —pidió Armand.

—¿Con qué se protegerá vuestra merced? —cuestionó Elizabeth angustiada, obteniendo como respuesta que su marido llevara su mano derecha hacia la espada que estaba atada en su cinturón—. ¿Y si el rey le pide que haga magia? Ganarían más fácil la guerra de esa forma —expuso y Astoria notó como ella estaba decidida a devolverle la varita al rubio.

—Llevaré pociones y artefactos mágicos —aseguró él para tranquilizarla—. Esto la protegerá bien durante mi ausencia —dijo refiriéndose a la varita—, así que no se angustie por mí, mujer, solo preocúpese porque pronto me dará un hijo y deberá cuidarlo —la alentó, inclinándose para depositar un beso en aquel redondo vientre.

_"No lo hagas" _volvió a pensar Astoria, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo toda esa angustia que Elizabeth sentía en esos momentos. _"No vas a regresar, no conocerás a tu hijo y tu esposa morirá de tristeza"_ siguió pensando, sin analizar muy el por qué sabía eso y el por qué lo sentía tan personal. Era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, de alguna forma sabía y sentía lo que estaba por pasar.

—Por favor, Armad —suplicó de nuevo la mujer embarazada, abrazándose con fuerza al hombre, intentando detenerlo de aquella forma, pero él apenas le correspondió el abrazo a forma de consuelo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Elizabeth se deshizo en llanto, hasta que su esposo la apartó con suavidad. Astoria observó como el rubio depositaba un beso sobre la mejilla de la mujer, para luego alejarse. Lo vio caminar hacia la salida, dándoles la espalda al tiempo que la otra castaña caía de rodillas, aun llorando y abrazando contra su pecho la varita de su esposo.

_"Hasta siempre"_ dijo en su mente Astoria, notando como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor. La escena se disolvió, dejándola en un limbo de negrura.

—Ha muerto —se escuchó la voz de un hombre romper el silencio y una nueva escena se formó.

Esa ya no era la mansión Malfoy, era más bien la sala de Trono de algún castillo. Un hombre fiero, vestido como de la realeza, con todo y corona, se encontraba parado frente a Elizabeth, la cual en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en suaves frazadas.

—Valiente duquesa de Wiltshire —murmuró el tipo, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la castaña—. El sacrificio de vuestro esposo no quedará olvidado —aseguró—. Él que me acompañó desde Francia para reclamar mi derecho de Rey en estas tierras y que con su ayuda pudimos acabar con el infame Haroldo y al oportunista de Harald —proclamó solemne—. En su memoria me encargaré personalmente de que nada os falte nunca. Viva tranquila, señora mía, críe a su hijo, cuéntele lo importante que fue su padre y alardeé de como Guillermo el Conquistador, vuestro Rey, os debe la victoria —puntualizó.

—Así será su majestad —aceptó la castaña con tranquilidad, aunque era fácil deducir que solo lo hacía por protocolo, pues no encontraba consuelo por más adornada que estuviera la noticia. Su esposo estaba muerto, eso era todo lo que importaba.

—¿Como se llama vuestro hijo? —preguntó el recién nombrado Rey.

—Armad Nicholas Malfoy —contestó la mujer.

—Bello nombre, honrando a su padre —declaró Guillermo, para luego mirar hacia a un lado y extender la mano—. Mi cetro —pidió a uno de los miembros de su concejo actual.

Un hombre pelirrojo y pecoso, se apresuró a tomar el artículo que su rey reclamaba. Colocó en la mano extendida la pieza de oro, para luego volver a su lugar y junto a los demás presentes contemplar lo que el Rey estaba por hacer.

—Su majestad —murmuró Elizabeth, más aterrada que otra cosa.

—Con el poder divino que se me ha concedido al tomar el trono de Inglaterra, yo, el Rey Guillermo, proclamo que Armad Nicholas Malfoy será protegido de la corona mientras yo o algún desentiende mío esté en el poder y si algún día, queréis tomar un puesto de importancia en mi reino, como caballero, consejero o lo que mejor os antoje, serás recibido con la misma honra que recibimos a su padre —proclamó el hombre, apoyando suavemente el cetro sobre el bebé que dormía plácidamente—. Tomad esto como prueba de la promesa que he hecho y tened en mente que no sois una familia cualquiera, vosotros pertenecéis a nuestra realeza —sentenció, quitándose uno de los tantos anillos de oro que llevaba puesto para entregárselo a la mujer.

Elizabeth no dudó en tomarlo, aunque su mano temblaba y sus ojos seguían reflejando terror. A ella seguía sin importarle la fortuna, el prestigio, el honor y todo aquello. Lo único que realmente la estaba atormentando era la posibilidad de que su pequeño niño corriera la misma suerte que su padre al estar a los servicios de un Rey brutal que se había hecho del poder a la fuerza.

Astoria sintió ese miedo como propio, pero ni siquiera llegó a formar pensamiento cuando nuevamente todo se volvió negro. La sensación era extraña, sabía que era un simple recuerdo de una vida ajena a la suya, pero se sentía tan propio. Sentía tan abrumador el dolor, mezclado con miedo y tristeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abriendo los brazos se dejó llevar en lo que se sintió como un agujero negro. Caía y caía sin llegar nunca al fondo, topándose con imágenes al azar de un pasado tan lejano como familiar:

_El pequeño Armad corría por los jardines, jurando que mataría dragones con la espada._

_El joven Armad montaba a caballo mejor que en escoba y con varita en mano lazaba hechizos que golpeaban distintos blancos en el jardín._

_Armad se había convertido ya en un adolescente y llevaba puesto el anillo del rey._

_Elizabeth lloraba desconsolada en la sala de Malfoy Manor._

_Armad y una rubia mujer se casaban en el jardín de la mansión, cruzando sus varitas en lo alto._

_Armad estaba hincado frente a un viejo Rey que con espada en mano, apoyaba el filo sobre su hombro antes de honrarlo con un título innecesario._

_La nueva señora Malfoy informaba a su esposo y suegra que estaba embarazada._

_Elizabeht subía al ático de la mansión y observaba el cuadro que les había pintado a ella y a su esposo antes de que él partiera a la batalla._

_La mujer ya mayor se tomaba un líquido de un transparente color lila y caía inerte al suelo de piedra del mismo ático._

—¡Astoria! —escuchó que le gritaban y solo por ello abrió los ojos, topándose con las orbes color acero de su marido.

—Draco —murmuró algo dudosa, levantando la mano para acariciar el rostro del rubio y comprobar que era real.

—Me tenías muerto del miedo —confesó el hombre, suspirando ahora que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, abrazó fuerte a su mujer, pegándola contra su pecho—. No me des esos sustos, bonita —le regañó y ella solo parpadeó, aun trastornada por la experiencia que acababa de tener.

Tras unos segundos de estar envuelta en aquel abrazo, Astoria lo correspondió y de reojo contempló de nuevo aquel cuadro. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? ¿Por qué aquellos recuerdos se sentían tan propios? ¿Por qué estar con Draco siempre la hacía sentir tan a salvo de todo mal? Se aferró más a él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

_"Dicen que las almas siempre reencarnan en un mismo círculo social, familiares, enemigos, amigos, amores... todos se encuentran en otra vida"_ pensó, recordando uno de los textos que había leído en Hogwarts. ¿Sería posible qué...? Volteó a ver el cuadro otra vez y luego a Draco. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Recordó los momentos de la guerra mágica a la cual habían sobrevivido ambos.

La historia se había repetido a su manera. Ella le había implorado con todas sus fuerzas que no regresara al castillo cuando ya estaban en Hogsmade. Él no le había hecho caso, pero se había asegurado de dejarla bien protegida en un escondite subterráneo de la villa, donde los mortífagos no la iban a encontrar. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si él no hubiera regresado? ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si Draco hubiera muerto en esa batalla?

Astoria gimió de dolor contenido y dejó que las lágrimas le empañaran los ojos.

—Yo sin vuestra merced me muero —murmuró de la nada, echando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces por la elección de palabras que había empleado su esposa. No entendió muy bien de que iba la cosa, pero terminó sonriendo.

—Y yo muero por vuestra merced —contestó con naturalidad.

Extrañamente al decir aquella frase, había tenido la sensación de que ya las había dicho antes, como un dejavu.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo por el amor a Salazar? Y aquí es cuando los que son Gryffindor Heart me lanzan tomates xD**

**Neh, espero que al menos pasaran buen rato leyendo.**

**¡Un beso y nos leemos!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
